the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Konzerne
'Lord Konzerne '(Kennith Cuthbert Konzerne; October 29th 2620 - c. September 2nd 2714) was a Sith Lord and Sith Heir of The Emperor. He was one of the most powerful leaders of The Empire - only taking orders from The Emperor himself. Due to his loyalty, The Emperor announced that Konzerne would be The Dark Lord of The Sith upon The Emperor's death. Early Life Kennith Konzerne was born in Enkland in 2625. He was raised by his librarian grandfather after the death of his parents. When he was 11, his grandfather died and he was forced to live alone on the streets. He met Kronus Krorve , who was in a similar situation to him, and they became good friends. Apprentiship A few years later, konzerne and Krorve were discovered by the sith lord, Lord Spike. Spike sensed that the two were gifted in the force, and took them in. Spike began training them in the ways of the sith, and Konzerne and Krorve had became sith lords themselves after 5 years. For his final test, Konzerne was forced to show his skills to The Dark Lord of The Sith, The Emperor. The Emperor was impressed with Konzerne, and made him a sith lord. Apprentices When his training was complete, Konzerne began training an apprentice named Lord Loss. Konzerne trained Loss until 2647. The Battle of Genosia Konzerne was present at the battle of Genosia. \He witnessed the death of his master, Lord Spike and Krorve. Lord Loss was also killed in the battle. Hiding Konzerne ran away in the climax of the battle, and went into hiding on a small spaceship, which he lived on for 13 years, plotting his revenge. He met with another survivour of the battle, Lord Giddus, and they devised a plan to destory the Jedi Temple. However, this plan failed and Giddus was killed. The Fourth Great War When The Fourth Great War began in 2674, Konzerne revealed himself to The Empire once more. The Emperor was once again impressed that Konzerne had managed to survive the Battle, and the past 26 years, and began mentoring Konzerne in the ways of the powerful dark side (such as time control/prolonging life etc) after he learned that Konzerne had staged an attaack on the jedi Temple. Dark Energy Training Konzerne began training with The Emperor. Soon, Konzerne was an extremely powerful sith lord. The Emperor announced that upon his death, Konzerne would become The Dark Lord of The Sith. Konzerne began learning how to slow down and speed up time, as well as top it all together. This earned him the nickname "The Lord of Time". The Battle of The Grong Konzerne was present in The Battle of The Grong, where he commanded a squadron of Duck Troops during the third week of the battle. He managed to help The Empire win the battle, which The Emperor rewarded him with by teaching him "Force Maelstrom", the most powerful usage of The Force currently known. End of The War The Fourth Great War ended in 2714, and The Emperor was presumed killed. Konzerne once again went into hiding and, like The Emperor, is presumed deceased. Some people believe that he and The Emperor ran away to The Mialand Galaxy, and are secretly raising an army of sith to this day. It is unknown if The Emperor taught Konzerne how to prolong his life, but it is more than likely. Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Humans Category:Enklish Category:The Fourth Great War Category:The Battle of Genosia Category:Apprentices of The Emperor Category:Casualties of The Final Battle (FGW)